


Cold Certainty

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee and the morning news in the Himalayas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles on InsaneJournal to the prompt "snow."

Ianto winced at the smell of the coffee the camp kettle produced. Still, anything warm was welcome in this snow-covered wasteland.

Something beeped, and one of the others stirred in response.

“What is it, Tosh?”

“Saxon’s broadcast is starting. Come watch.”

Reluctant to move, Ianto tapped his chin in thought before shuffling to her corner of the tent.

His jaw dropped as the American president was assassinated.

“Is that …?”

His heart leapt as Jack came into view … then froze as he died and Saxon revealed that he’d known Jack’s secret all along.

“What now?” Tosh whispered.

“We fight back.”


End file.
